The Puckleberry Team
the''puckleberry team; ''"I'm ironically turned on by your bad boy image." "That Rachel chick makes me want to light myself on fire, but she can sing." "It was a message from God: Rachel was a hot Jew and the good lord wanted me to get into her pants." "I picked it up for you when I was getting dip. It's grape. I know that's your favorite because the last time I tossed a grape one in your face, you licked your lips before you cleaned yourself off." '' ''"I just wanna say how proud I am to have you on my arm in front of the whole high school." '' ''"I'm really sorry I ever did this to you." "Are you sure about this, Noah? Choosing us over the team means you might get slushie in your face everyday." "Wanna make out?" "Sure!" '' ''"Actually my dad shoots me with a shotgun." '' ''"Do I get to kill you?" "Do you remember when the school gave us a nickname? Puckleberry." "When is he getting out?" "That's not true. I kinda like her." "What up, my hot, little, Jewish-American princess?" This team page is for the gleeks who support Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry aka Puckleberry. When viewed at a glance, Puckleberry is the stereotypical relationship between the bad boy and the good girl, but being with Rachel has proven that Puck does in fact have a soft side, and she makes him want to be a better person. She is the first girl that we get to see Puck's soft side come out around. Please be respectful of the rules and leave no offensive comments or vandalism. This is a page for those who support Puckleberry. If you don't ship them and have nothing good to say about them. Then I suggest you get off the page immediately, and go to your own page. Hopefully you guys enjoy the page, it has gone through a lot of work. Just to be perfect for you guys. Templates Couples that support '' ''Puckleberry #Quartie #Tartie #Bartie #Tike #Fuinn #Brittana #Klaine #Kurtany #Sinntana #Santofsky #The Unholy Trinity #Bram #Quam #Samtana #Fritters #Samcedes #Barole #Rhodester #Welby #Shanecedes #Werri #Cemma #Wemma #Kenma #Kurtcedes #Bike Official Team Rules # You have to have an account to join. If you attempt to do so and do not have an account, your signature will be deleted. # You may not go around spamming other teams. # Don't delete anything that isn't yours. # Respect other people's point of view. # Don't vandalize the page with harsh comments saying, "Puckleberry sucks," (certain couple) is endgame, etc. #'This team follows the new Glee Wiki Subpage Design rules. ' Puckleberrians #“Good girls are bad girls that don't get caught” - Anonymous #Peterfan #Flibbles #[[User: Immagleek18|'Did you get my text?']] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'Yes...']] # RandomnessAndPuckleberryAndSeddieAndImmaGleek # DazzlingGleek # I just wanna talk to you One hot Jew to another # x3 JG # Idobite # Where's Quinn?Probably down at the mall, looking for elastic waist pants. # I'll Be My Own Savior # NicoleeGleek # Youngestgleek9 # Sky SplitsPretty awesome girl # Brittana21 # Rachel Berry "There's NOTHING ironic about show choir!! FinchelShipper<33 # [[User:CheeriosWMHS|'I thought I was over someone but I still think I have feelings for them.']] [[User talk:CheeriosWMHS|'The Clintons?']] # Loveya Pictures last longer. # [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Your very talented.']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Really?']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Yeah. I should know, I'm very talented too.']] #sWEET cAROLINE20 #IgnaLovesPancakes #Awesomefreak # Gleeket2 # Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss #[[User:Gleek170|'Blackbird singing in the dead of night,']] take these broken wings and learn to fly. # Puckleberry Fuinn, their pairing names are no co-incidence :). # WestieKnowsBest # Summergirl881 # When You Have Sex With Someone Your Having Sex With Everyone They Had Sex With,And Everybody's Got A Random.. # Sanzisgreat #L.A.L. #[[User: Kira is a gleek|'My outsides look cool']] [[User talk:Kira is a gleek|'My insides are blue']] #[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Finchel.']] [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'I live it. Sleep it. Breathe it.']] #Ke$ha blew the place and Usher wanted more. And where was I? #Just a Lucky Person #LoserLikeMe # Let me tell you about CHRIS COLFER He is TALENTED HE IS PURE AWESOMENESS # No one will question the badassness # Quamfan # Adani23 # Stop Calling Stop CallingI don't wanna talk anymore # Per3ylove - Talk # Whether It's a Heart Attack or Heartbreak, just like Broadway... The Show Must Go On # [[User:AMK281|'Fat bottomed girls']] [[User talk:AMK281|'you make the rocking world go round ']] # gleekjonleaheathernayadianna # theatregleek1995 says "Glee haters gonna hate. U mad?" # Shootingstars12 # Glee4Glee # "Do you remember when the school gave us a nickname? Puckleberry." # Littlemissbrittany888 # BrittanyBoo2103 # PuckleberryLove # Georgialovesglee :) # Sushi Master :D # Erikbutler # Little<^>Monster<^>Gaga # Why Not? We're a couple of good lookin' Jews! # SimpleChaosMKC # Finchelgleek54 # Rossidaniella # Gleekonline101 says: Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? # Remember,if Sue finds out you posted the Glistdon't scream like a womenArtie helps Kurt # Break a leg....I love you.......<3 LeaMicheleLover! # GleekoutThefrig # I'll wear the dress if you wear the tieand baby we'lldance through the night # Bobbobin # Gleegirl14 #EverydayISeeMyDreamMy TalkBlogs #ILoveYouGlee #'T A T E R T O T S' #LP4eva♥ [[User talk:Lopierce4eva|'Nice tan, What's your race?' Carrot?]] #IShipQuick #SantittanyFinchel #Kathy22 #You're Magical,Like A Unicorn! #QuinnGlee #Puckleberrylover #"Married by 30 Legally!!!" 20:07, December 24, 2011 (UT) #Samcedes Fan 2011 #When you really believe in yourself, you don't have to bring other people down #MayzzRC #|[[User:Simple.PlanNER|Simple.Plan'NER']]| #Gleek090892 #Lunaagleek #Foreverquam #BloodAndy #PuckleberryQuam #LMC18 #Trouble00 Lark Sign if you also support Lea Michele and Mark Salling! #I Ship: Puckleberry, Quartie, Brittana, Tike, ~GLeeLOVER # Tumblrs # lindseyfreakint # scarletglasses # sinntana # thefakegleeconvos # haleydunphy # chocolatechipdreams # 2firstnames # puckleberryperfection # haleydunphy # ithoughtourstorywasepic # pucklecherry # privatestorm # thesaw-theshell # badtome # beautifullyironic # puckleberrywin # dreamsofglitter # endgamemyass # puckcapberry # littlepuckleberrymoments # thepuckleberrynotes # fuckyeahpuckleberry # cx7171 # badassgoldstars # you-know-youre-a-puckleberry-fan # lost-n-stereo # mohawksandbroadway Fanfiction Puckleberry Images Click here for all Puckleberry images, templates and more. Category:Teams Category:Teams Category:Teams Category:Teams